Souls of the New Moon
by To the Wild Rose
Summary: In his most desperate hour, Inuyasha learns the startling truth about Kikyo and Kagome's complicated relationship. COMPLETE ONESHOT!


AN: This is just a little one-shot dramatic story that popped into my head and I just decided to put it down. It's not really anything too special. But, I still hope that you guys all enjoy it. I tried my best to keep every one in character, especially with Kikyo. I think she is a very challenging character to write, but hopefully I pulled it off. No flames please. I just like to write!

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and Co. are all the property of the brilliant Ms. Takahashi. ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!

****

****

**_000000_**

****

****

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha found himself running from the fight. It wasn't that he was afraid of the danger. No, he had faced danger on many moonless nights before. Being human was annoying, but it did not stave his courage. But tonight, Inuyasha found he was afraid all the same.

He glanced down at the dark haired girl lying in his arms. The hanyou frowned. He couldn't remember the last time Kagome had been so severely injured during battle. He face was pale, her skin was cold, and her breath was coming in small, audible gasps. Her eyes were wide open, a fearful look in their dark indigo depths; a look that sent a chill up and down Inuyasha's spine. Kagome was fearless, even when all hope seemed to be lost. But, her visible fear cast a shadow over both of their souls. It was an unspoken truth, but both Inuyasha and Kagome knew it all the same: she was going to die.

"Hold on just a little longer, Kagome," he whispered into the moonless night.

He didn't want to be too loud. Without his sharp, hanyou senses, he was unsure of any danger that might be following them. For all he knew, right now, he was walking right into a trap. But, he had never been a coward and would not hide, not when time was so precious to him.

The distant growl of a youkai echoed through the forest. It was a mournful sound, one of anguish and sorrow. It was the sound of death. Inuyasha stopped his journey and looked back into the darkness. So, the others had finally defeated their opponent. It took them long enough. Miroku had all but shoved Kagome into Inuyasha's arms, screaming at him to seek shelter and help for Kagome's injuries. He continued on, the others would catch up with them sooner or later.

_Kagome, why did this happen?_

_The group had been camping for the night due to Inuyasha's "condition". Seeking a fight on the night of the new moon had occurred before, but his encounters had been too close for Kagome's comfort, and even Inuyasha had to admit, he had been lucky. The hanyou had been sulking, as usual, by the campfire when Kagome had offered to go to the stream, just a few yards away, with Shippou to fill their water flasks. Inuyasha's only reply had been the usual 'Keh!' and off they went into the night. It was Kirara who felt the presence of the youkai first. The giant cat growled deeply, and would not calm despite Sango's reassurances. Inuyasha had jumped from his seat. Miroku was instantly by his side. Seconds later, they had heard Kagome's scream, followed by a blast of Shippou's foxfire, as the small kitsune struggled bravely to fend off the giant. _

_Inuyasha couldn't recall how many times he had screamed her name into the dark night. When he had found her, Kagome was lying on the forest floor, one hand pressed to her stomach, the other to her heart. She was trying to sit up to survey the damage the youkai had done to her, but the effort only made her couch and sputter. It was then that the trickle of blood had made its way from her mouth down her chin. _

_He was too dumbfounded at her condition at first to think clearly. He kept saying her name breathlessly and kept a tight grip on her damaged body. It was Miroku's sharp voice that had brought Inuyasha back into reality; a reality that still possessed the dangerous youkai that still lived. His blood boiled inside as he stared at the beast, his hand going instantly to the rusty sword at his side. He knew it wouldn't transform for him tonight, but he would get his revenge. It was a large youkai, the size of a bear, with sharp fangs and claws that could cut an ordinary man in two. It sneered at the hanyou, its green scaly skin, glistened and its serpent-like tongue, flicked out of its wide mouth seductively. The youkai was challenging him._

_"Bastard!" cried Inuyasha as he started to rush forward towards the monster. _

_Miroku had blocked his path with Kagome in his arms, "Stop it, Inuyasha! Get Kagome out of here now! Get her back to the village! Only Kaede can help her! Sango and I will take care of this beast!"_

_"I'll fucking kill him!" screamed the hanyou. _

_"Inuyasha, do as Miroku says, please!" shouted Sango desperately as she dodged a blow from the youkai and swung her giant boomerang at the monster. "Kagome needs you!"_

_"Fuck!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed her, not too roughly, from the monk's arms. He ran off into the forest after that. The last thing he remembered was reading the fear in poor Shippou's eyes. It was as if the kitsune knew he would never see Kagome again. _

"Damn it all to hell!" growled Inuyasha at the recent memory. He was running as fast as he could in this pathetic human body but he still wasn't getting very far. It was still four hours until sunrise and he didn't have time to wait around for his strength to return.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome quietly.

The hanyou looked down at the girl. Gently he knelt to the ground cradling her to his chest. He laid her frail body on the ground and looked at her gravely. He had stopped beside a small stream that ran straight through the forest floor. "Kagome, we have to dress your wound to stop the bleeding."

She only nodded. Inuyasha carefully looked at her body. His eyes fell immediately to the pool of blood that spilled out around her stomach. Ever so softly, he lifted up the blouse of her school uniform. The fabric of the thin material was soaked in her blood, and stuck to her wound painfully. Kagome gasped in pain, and with a cringe and pang of guilt, he rolled the blouse up and over her head. She lay exposed to him, clad only in the foreign article of clothing that covered her breasts. The large gaping wound in her stomach mocked him with a wicked smile. Struggling not to think of the inevitable, Inuyasha rolled up the uniform and dipped it in the water of the tiny stream, wrung it out in his strong hands, and gently used it as a rag to clean her wound as best he could. Kagome made no show of pain and did not move, though Inuyasha could tell by the tears in the corner of her eyes that she was in agony.

"Almost done," he muttered in brief reassurance.

He tossed her bloodied shirt aside and tore off his haori, followed by his undershirt. Tearing the undergarment into strips, he placed one hand underneath of her back, and wrapped the makeshift bandages around her carefully. He then tied the haori around her, covering her exposed upper half. Inuyasha knew that Kagome trusted him above everyone else, but she always had maintained a certain amount of modesty when it came to him. He didn't want to strip her of her dignity, especially now, when he had already failed her in so many ways.

Breathing heavily, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to keep it together right now. He needed to keep it together for Kagome. He felt a gentle hand touch his exposed chest. The hanyou's eyes flashed open. Kagome lay there, staring at him, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry…I didn't know it was there."

"Keh, don't be so stupid. You have nothing to be sorry about," he replied softly.

"At least it wasn't you…" she said sadly.

He lost his temper at that statement, "Damn it, Kagome! It didn't have to be you either! What the hell? Do you think I wanted it to be you? I would give the skin off my back if it meant that I was in your place right now! Don't you get it?"

"Inuyasha…" she said as she stared in disbelief.

"Shut up," he snapped. He bowed his head and looked away from her. Damn his human emotions! They were getting the best of him now! He gasped as a wave of tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Damn it, Kagome," he breathed quietly. "All I ever wanted to do was to protect you…" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and looked into her blue eyes. She as so beautiful, even in death, "I can't let you go…you know that right?"

Kagome smiled at him weakly, "I know, Inuyasha."

They sat there silently for a few moments, staring at each other. Inuyasha could tell she was struggling by the way her body as shaking. The blood loss was getting to her, and the effort to stay awake at this point was taxing on her weak body. But she gripped his hand tightly, not breaking his gaze. "Kagome," he said at last, "I have to get you back to the village, we have to go."

She shook her head at him, "Inuyasha, I have to tell you…"

"You can tell me later, save your strength, wench."

"No!" she gasped. She flinched in pain and coughed a little. Blood began to trickle down the side of her mouth again. Inuyasha quickly wiped it away with his thumb, caressing her cheek gently. Her flesh was cold as ice. When she had regained her composure, she looked at him gravely, "It has to be now…"

"Kagome…"

"I love you," she interrupted. He stopped at her words. Inuyasha wanted to shake his head to tell her to stop, to tell her that he didn't want to hear it, but his heart told him otherwise. Kagome continued, "I was so afraid to tell you before; afraid of rejection…afraid that you wouldn't feel the same…afraid because I always knew that it wasn't really meant to be. But…that seems so silly now at a time like this. I wanted you to know, Inuyasha." She placed a shaking hand on his cheek and caressed him thoughtfully, "You are the best friend that I've ever had…without you I wouldn't feel so strong and so brave all the time. You've given me something to believe in…something to fight for. You've given me so much, but for some reason, I've never told you." She coughed a little, but took a deep breath, trying to control herself, "I just wish you could see…how beautiful of a person you are to me. You deserve to be happy…Inuyasha, please remember that."

Inuyasha nodded as he stared into her eyes. "Kagome, please…"

Her hand fell from his face.

_No..._

Inuyasha's eyes grew large. "Kagome!" he screamed.

The young girl's eyes had grown very wide and her head had fallen to the side. She was no longer breathing. Inuyasha shook her roughly, not caring if he reopened her wound, just so that she would answer him, respond, and say anything at all. "Kagome!" he cried in anguish. He placed his head to her chest and struggled to hear her heartbeat. There was nothing but emptiness. "Damn it, Kagome! Wake up! Wake up!" he screamed. "No, Kagome, please…" he sobbed. Inuyasha gently shut her opened eyes and grabbed her tightly to his chest. An onslaught of tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he held them back. "You can't leave me stupid; you can't leave me alone…"

Then Inuyasha did the last thing he thought he would ever do. He stood, with Kagome's limp body in his arms and started to scream at the top of his lungs for his brother. "Sesshomaru, where are you? Sesshomaru! I need you! That's right you fucking bastard, I need you! Sesshomaru!"

He continued his walk through the forest, calling his brother's name. Inuyasha hated the man, but he was the only person, who could save Kagome now. He didn't care if he had to give up Tessuiga for her. As long as she was alive and breathing…as long as he could see her smile and hear the laughter of her voice, and feel the warmth of her love.

"Sesshomaru!" he screamed again. Inuyasha growled. He could not let Kagome die. "Sess…" he stopped.

It was then that he saw the blue glow of the soul searchers. They came towards him, winding their way through the air as graceful serpents. One of them wound its way around Inuyasha's neck and whispering to him silently on the wind. "Kikyo…" breathed Inuyasha, quietly. "Show me where she is," he ordered the soul searchers. Their silent reply was their quiet retreat away from him. Inuyasha followed, knowing that they were asking him to follow. Kikyo had sought him out, surely feeling his presence in the forest. A new hope surged through his heart. If Sesshomaru would not heed to his calls, perhaps Kikyo could help Kagome. He clutched the limp body of the girl to his chest protectively. Yes, Kikyo would be able to do something.

**_000000_**

****

****

****

Inuyasha followed the serpents for nearly ten minutes before they stopped in a small clearing. It was there that he saw the powerful miko, perched in the low branches of a tree. "Kikyo…" said Inuyasha quietly.

The miko turned her gaze to him. She was hauntingly beautiful in the darkness. Clad in the simple red and white attire of a priestess her features were still unrivaled; except by her reincarnation, the girl that lay dead in the arms of the man that stood before her now: the man they both loved. Kikyo smirked at Inuyasha, when he walked into the clearing. She stood gracefully, from her seat. Her long, black hair trailed behind her in the warm breeze. The miko raised her hand and at her beckoning, the soul searchers swarmed around her body.

"Well, Inuyasha, aren't you a sight?" she said as she let a soul searcher wind its way around her outstretched hand.

Inuyasha swallowed, "Kikyo…" he said as he took a step forward.

"I see you've brought that girl with you this time…how quaint."

"She's dead," he said bluntly.

Kikyo looked at him sharply, "I can see that."

"Kikyo, you have to help her…you have to help me."

The miko eyed him for a moment. Her gaze fell on Kagome, then back on him, "No, Inuyasha."

The hanyou's heart fell in his chest. He felt a surge of anger swell up inside of him, but he struggled to keep his composure, "You're the only one who can do something though!" he exclaimed.

"That might be true," Kikyo replied gravely, "but in all honesty, why should I, Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, I'm begging you, please help, Kagome! She can't die!"

"She's already dead, Inuyasha," replied Kikyo coldly. "And I'm asking you again: Why should I?" The miko now walked towards him and began to circle him slowly. Inuyasha stood still, still clutching Kagome's limp form.

"Kikyo…" he began.

She stopped in front of him. "This girl has made you weak, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"She has made you weak. The Inuyasha I know would never have come crawling through the forest, begging for help. The Inuyasha I know would not have sunk so low as to call for his hated brother…"

"If it is the only way…"

"The only way is to accept her death, Inuyasha. That is the cold, hard truth."

Inuyasha froze at her words. What was going on here? He had come to Kikyo seeking her help and her power, but she was accusing him…of what? He didn't understand. Kagome had helped Kikyo before, sacrificing herself and her happiness to ensure the survival of her predecessor. He was sure that Kikyo would have been no different. "Kikyo, why are you acting like this? What the hell is wrong with you? This is Kagome we're talking about! She can't die, Kikyo, not now, not like this!"

Kikyo only stared at him blankly, "I thought you would have known by now, Inuyasha. That girl means nothing to me." She turned away from him.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, "How can you say that? Kagome is your reincarnation! You share the same soul!"

"Don't be foolish," snapped Kikyo as she turned to face him once more. "Yes, she was my reincarnation, but she was weak. We share a soul, but we are not one in the same."

"Kagome isn't weak, damn it."

"She was a disappointment all the same," Kikyo replied. She narrowed her eyes at the hanyou. "Kagome made you weak, Inuyasha. You cared too much for her, to the point that you would forget about what was truly important."

"I don't get it…" Inuyasha said angrily. "What's this really about, Kikyo? She would have helped you! Damn it, I know for a fact that she has before!"

"I have no debt to repay her," Kikyo retorted. The tone of her musical voice had not changed. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"Why, Kikyo? Why don't you like, Kagome? You never liked her did you? Not even after all she has done for you."

Kikyo was silent. She simply stared at him. The soul searchers danced around her body, glancing at Inuyasha and Kagome's body periodically. Minutes passed. Inuyasha was growing impatient. e couHe He couldn't sit around and wait all night. Dawn was coming in a couple of hours, but Kagome still lay dead in his arms. Time was precious to him. It was clear that Sesshomaru was not coming to help him, and now Kikyo had proven she would not help as well. He had to find a way to save Kagome.

"Keh, I can't wait around all night," Inuyasha snorted. He turned and began to walk out of the clearing. Whatever reasons Kikyo had for hating Kagome, Inuyasha would figure out later. Right now was not the time.

"It's was supposed to be me," Kikyo said quietly.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He turned to gaze at the miko. Her gaze was fixed on the ground. She continued, "My life, Inuyasha, was passed on to this girl because of a cruel twist of fate."

"Kikyo," he muttered.

She looked at him, her eyes penetrating in a cold glare. "I will not pretend to like her, but I do not hate her, Inuyasha."

She walked towards him. She stopped by his side, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, "Inuyasha, we cannot change the past. I am sorry to have led you on but I cannot help, Kagome. Her fate has been decided just as mine was fifty years ago."

"No…" Inuyasha said in disbelief, "there has to be a way…"

"I can't bring the dead to life, Inuyasha, it was foolish of you to think so," she said gravely. "I suggest you move on."

Kikyo brushed past him. Inuyasha turned to watch her go as she began to move into the forest. She turned to look at him solemnly, "I know now, that while you might have promised your soul to me, Kagome has your heart, Inuyasha. I release you our oath."

"Kikyo…" he breathed.

"Let her go, Inuyasha, she is gone…" said the miko she disappeared into the trees. The soul searchers followed.

Her final words struck his heart and Inuyasha collapsed with grief. Clutching Kagome tightly to his chest, he let out a cry of such sorrow that the entire forest mourned. Kagome was dead and no one could help him.

"This can't be happening…" he mourned. "Kagome…"

**_000000_**

****

He did not know how long he slept. The last thing he remembered was running far into the forest for as long as his human body would allow, until he had finally collapsed, just before dawn, with exhaustion. He was still holding Kagome's body to his. He didn't want to let her go for fear that if he did, she would really be gone. It was pathetic, he knew, to hold onto her for so long but he didn't care. Inuyasha wouldn't face the truth, not yet. He had promised Kagome he wouldn't let her go and he didn't intend to, not even in death.

It was cruel to realize how much you loved someone, after they were already gone. Yes, Kikyo was right: his heart belonged to Kagome. But she was wrong in the sense that Kagome made him weak. Not having Kagome made him weak. With her by his side though, he was strong. Kagome believed in him with all her heart and he had taken it for granted. Her beliefs were what made Inuyasha believe in himself. What was he to do without her? Life was cruel and he had be a victim of its cruelty for far too long. He was so sick of it.

That's when he had stopped running and let sleep claim him. He had truly given up. He had lost the will to fight and the will to go on, because without Kagome, it just didn't seem possible.

He felt the rays of the morning sun trickle onto his face. His ears twitched on top of his head. He knew his youkai senses had returned but he refused to open his eyes. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the body he held in his arms. If he opened his eyes he would see her laying there, not breathing, not moving, and it would be too much for him to bear. So, right now, he just wanted to lay there and feel her against him, one last time. He just wanted to be with Kagome, just for a little while before he had to say goodbye…forever.

However, a familiar scent disturbed him. It lulled and pulled him away from the last depths of his sleep. Inuyasha felt himself growling unconsciously. A voice was talking to him, one that he knew all too well, but he refused to acknowledge it. Why couldn't anyone leave him in peace?

So, without opening, his eyes, Inuyasha spoke, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Stand up, baka."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared at his older brother. Sesshomaru was staring at him. "Leave me alone, asshole."

"You are fickle this morning, little brother," Sesshomaru responded emotionlessly.

"Keh."

"Get up, Inuyasha."

"Leave me the fuck alone," Inuyasha growled.

"Your temper still never ceases to astound me…"

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha demanded. "You have some nerve coming here now? Where the hell were you last night, bastard? I know you heard me, you're not fucking deaf!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes. His white hair billowed in the breeze. He looked as if he could be the most powerful youkai in the world. His presence was regal and commanding, like his father's was before him. No emotion graced his face, and no fear would ever touch his heart. He was truly a sight to behold from the clothing he wore to the purple crescent that marked his forehead. Anyone else would have cowered before him, but not Inuyasha. No, Sesshomaru knew his brother, would react the way he had. "Quit being a baka, you fool."

Inuyasha was about to retort, when he felt something stir in his arms. He looked down at Kagome's body, still lying in his lap. But what surprised him was her appearance. Though her eyes remained closed, her cheeks were flushed and rosy and her lips were no longer pale. Her skin was warm to the touch. But, the thing that made Inuyasha's heart leap above all was the steady movement of her chest, as it rose and fell with each passing breath, and the sound of her heart beating.

"I brought your miko back," said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked at him. Sesshomaru continued, "I do no wish to know of the extent of your relationship with this girl, Inuyasha. Her life would be of no consequence to me if I did not know she was vital to this world. I did not do this for you."

Inuyasha only nodded as he stared breathlessly at Kagome again. Sesshomaru turned to go.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called. "It may not mean much to you…but thanks."

Sesshomaru stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "You should thank the other miko. Had it not been for her, I would not have considered your request."

"You spoke with Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru only nodded. Inuyasha watched him go, as the dog youkai disappeared gratefully into the forest.

A small smile, played at Inuyasha's lips, "Thank you, Kikyo, where ever you are…"

Kagome stirred again in his arms. Inuyasha looked down at her. Slowly, her blue eyes fluttered open. She stared at him in disbelief for a moment. Finally, she spoke, "Inuyasha, are you crying?"

He hadn't realized the single tear that had made its way down his cheek. All he could think about was how Kagome had just spoken to him, how she was alive and no longer dead. All he could think about was how the ache in his heart had finally ebbed, and he felt like he could finally breathe again. All he could think about was her sapphire eyes, peering into his amber ones; so full of life, love, and trust. He didn't know how to reply to her question. He didn't really care. So, Inuyasha gave her the only answer, he knew she would accept without doubt. He whispered to her softly and he pulled Kagome's body to his closely, taking in her scent, "Keh."

She laughed at that and pulled back from his embrace. "Inuyasha, what happened? Wait!" she said suddenly. She pulled at his haori to reveal her stomach. No traces of the wound were there from the night before, just her perfectly smooth flesh. She gasped in disbelief, "How?"

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. She leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "I was dead."

Inuyasha only nodded, gripping her to him more tightly. Kagome responded, by throwing her arms around his neck and holding him to her, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry you must have been so worried…"

"Keh, shut up stupid. I've told you, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know but…"

"Kagome," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

He pulled back and stared at her intently. "You meant what you said last night?"

The young woman blushed as she looked away from him. "Yes…"

Inuyasha smirked and grasped her chin gently. He tilted her face upwards so that she met his piercing gaze. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Don't cry, Kagome…don't cry. I'm not good with words…but you have to know, that losing you is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry for last night, I failed you."

"Inuyasha, you didn't fail me."

"You died, Kagome, I watched you die! You died and I let you die without even telling you what you needed to know: As long as there is breath left in my body, Kagome, my heart belongs to you. I've been so stupid…"

"Inuyasha," she said warmly as she placed a warm hand on his cheek. She reached up and kissed his forehead soothingly, "Thank you," she whispered.

The feel of her soft lips against his skin, made his heart melt. He met her gaze and pulled her to him, kissing her mouth delicately. Inuyasha relished in the feel of the chaste action. Kagome was warm and full of life, just as she was meant to be. His ears twitched and he pulled away from her.

Kagome looked at him dreamily, "Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Inuyasha!" cried a distant voice.

"That was Shippou!" said Kagome excitedly as she jumped to her feet.

"Keh, great timing," muttered Inuyasha and he rose from the forest floor.

"Oh, Inuyasha they must be worried sick about us!" Kagome said as she started after the direction of their companions.

"Keh, wench, do you think you could wait for me?"

"Well, are you going to come or are you just going to stare at me?" she asked.

"Keh," he said as he grabbed her.

"Inuyasha!" squeaked Kagome in surprise.

"The kit's got a good nose, he'll sniff us out. Besides," he said huskily as he drew her towards him, "I told you, Kagome, I'm not letting you go, ever." He kissed her again at that and didn't release her from his grip until their companions drew near them.

Their reunion was happy, to say the least, as Kagome was hugged and embraced by each member of the party, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel slight remorse. The wind rushed past him and he caught the familiar scent. He turned his gaze and saw Kikyo, standing, on a cliff that overlooked the forest, far away from him. Her soul searchers surrounded her body, as usual, their bluish white bodies floating in the breeze. Inuyasha knew he would always care for her, despite what he might not understand about Kikyo's relationship with Kagome. How could two women, who shared the same soul, be so different from one another? The first: beautiful, but cold, and destined to walk a lonely road, until her time in this world was complete. The second: beautiful and full of life, love, and happiness. Inuyasha was sorry for Kikyo, sorry that he could not be who she wished him to be. He had tried so hard, but his heart has chosen a different path, and Inuyasha accepted it. Kagome wanted him to be happy and Inuyasha wanted to take that chance, small as it may be that they could make it happen.

"Kikyo," he whispered. "Deep down, you want to see me happy or you would not have let me go. Thank you."

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome. She was smiling at him with Shippou in her arms. Sango and Miroku were mounted on Kirara's back. They were waiting for him. Kagome was waiting for him.

Inuyasha smiled and walked towards her outstretched hand.

****

**_0000000_**

****

AN: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! I want to hear if you liked it or not! Email: 


End file.
